


If I Could Tell Her

by MelodicAscent



Series: Kidge Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I recommend listening to the song, Kidge Week 2018, Music, Parody, Song Lyrics, dear evan hansen - Freeform, it's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicAscent/pseuds/MelodicAscent
Summary: Keith’s face flushed as Lance laughed. “You? A musician?”“Keep it down, man, I don’t want this getting out,” Keith shushed.“How did you even manage to get a guitar out here in space?”“The Blade of Marmora travels everywhere. During my downtime, I paid a visit to the Space Mall and found this in the Earth shop. My dad taught me how to play years ago.”Lance snorted. “Whatever. Hey, since you’re supposedly a musician, do you write songs?”Keith shrugged. “Sort of. I haven’t written a full song myself, but I like to personalize existing songs.”Lance sat back. “Well? Go ahead.”Keith flushed again. “See…the thing is…”





	If I Could Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> Kidge Week 2018 Prompt 4: Music
> 
> So…Dear Evan Hansen. I’m sure those of you familiar with the musical recognized the title. I love this song, even if it’s built on lies. For those of you unfamiliar with the song, Evan, the main character of the musical, sings this song to his love interest, Zoe. Essentially, he’s describing what her brother Connor said about her before he killed himself. The premise of the musical is that Evan pretends to have been friends with Connor. Thus, he is able to tell Zoe what Connor saw, what he noticed, that he could never bring himself to tell his sister. In truth, everything Evan says is what he wishes he could tell Zoe.
> 
> Now, Voltron doesn’t have those same themes. I thought, “how can I incorporate this song into Voltron?” After some thought, I figured that Keith wrote the song and sings it for Lance. Essentially, it’s a song about how much he cares about Pidge, but he’s too afraid to say it. I changed up the words a little in the verses to make them apply more to Pidge.

Keith’s face flushed as Lance laughed. “You? A musician?”

“Keep it down, man, I don’t want this getting out,” Keith shushed.

“How did you even manage to get a guitar out here in space?”

“The Blade of Marmora travels everywhere. During my downtime, I paid a visit to the Space Mall and found this in the Earth shop. My dad taught me how to play years ago.”

Lance snorted. “Whatever. Hey, since you’re supposedly a musician, do you write songs?”

Keith shrugged. “Sort of. I haven’t written a full song myself, but I like to personalize existing songs.”

Lance sat back. “Well? Go ahead.”

Keith flushed again. “See…the thing is…”

Lance grinned. “I know that face. You’re thinking about her again, aren’t you?”

Keith gaped at him. “How…what…”

Lance laughed. “You’re so obvious about it. The way you look at her, the way you’ve recently taken an interest in technology. Heck, your guitar pick is green.”

“That doesn’t prove anything-“

“And now you’re trying to hide the fact that most of these songs are about her.”

“Okay, there was no way for you to know that.”

Lance held up a little notebook and Keith sighed. “Give that back please…”

Lance flipped through the pages. “I like this one the best. Sing it for me, I want to see if what you say about you being a musician is true.”

Keith took the book and looked at the page. “If I Could Tell Her,” he read, smiling. “It’s a parody of the song of the same name from the musical ‘Dear Evan Hansen.’”

“You like musicals?”

“Shut up. Just let me play the song.”

Keith strummed a few chords on his guitar to check the tuning, then started into the song.

_I know  
There’s nothing like you’re smile  
Sort of subtle  
And perfect  
And real_

“Oh my gosh, you really can sing,” Lance said in awe. Keith shook his head and kept playing.

_I know  
You’ll never know how wonderful  
That smile could make someone feel_

Lance put his hand on his heart and let out an “Awwww!”

“I could do without the commentary, you know.”

“What purpose do I serve if I don’t mess with you?”

_I know  
Whenever you get bored  
You change the specs on the castle ship_

“Wait, she does? Is that why the gladiator sometimes runs aimlessly in circles instead of fighting?”

Keith laughed. “I can’t believe you didn’t know that.”

_I know  
That you still climb in the vents  
Because it’s quiet and only you fit_

_But I keep these thoughts  
Inside my head  
What I see  
I leave unsaid_

_And though I want to  
I cannot talk to you  
I cannot find the way_

_But I will always say_

“Dude, I love the buildup to the chorus!”

“Kinda pointless if you interrupt right before I start the chorus…”

“Right, right, sorry.”

_If I could tell her  
Tell her everything I see  
If I could tell her  
How she’s everything to me_

_But we’re a million worlds apart  
And I don’t know how I would even start  
If I could tell her  
If I could tell her._

Lance clapped. “I’m actually impressed for once, mullet! You should totally sing this to her someday!”

Keith blanched. “Did you miss the song? I can’t tell her any of this!”

“You said you couldn’t find the way, well there’s your way!”

“The answer’s no, Lance.”

Lance huffed in defeat as Keith began on the second verse.

_I think  
You look pretty cool when you are  
Working to help out the team._

_And I wonder  
How you learned to hack  
Like there’s nobody to stop little green._

Lance laughed again. “Little green? I don’t think she’ll appreciate you calling her that.”

Keith shrugged. “Like I said, she’ll never hear this song, so it doesn’t matter.”

_But I keep these thoughts  
Inside my head  
What I see  
I leave unsaid_

_If I could tell her  
Tell her everything I see  
If I could tell her  
How she’s everything to me_

_But we’re a million worlds apart  
And I don’t know how I would even start  
If I could tell her  
If I could tell her._

“Ooh, a key change!” Lance clapped in excitement, and Keith rolled his eyes.

_But what do you do when there’s this great divide  
You just seem so far away  
And what do you do when the distance is too wide?  
And how do I say?_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_But we’re a million worlds apart  
And I don’t know how I would even start  
If I could tell her  
If I could_

Lance wiped away a tear at the sad ending. “I had you all wrong, Mullet.”

“Thanks La-“

“Turns out you do have a heart.”

Keith kicked him in the shin, which only made him laugh.

Suddenly, there was a creak from the overhead vents, then a crash. A small, green figure fell, yelling in distress. She landed on Lance, who, to be honest, deserved it.

Pidge and Keith just looked at each other, faces bright red.

“How…how long were you up there?”

Pidge smiled. “I heard the whole song.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...not much of a songwriter. Sorry if my altered lines don't make any sense, I tried xD
> 
> I highly recommend that you get on YouTube and listen to the song, even the whole musical. If you like Hamilton and Heathers, then you'll like Dear Evan Hansen.
> 
> A bit of a warning: If you want to learn more about the musical, know that it does address both depression and suicide. If that makes you uncomfortable, then please, don't force yourself into it just because I recommended it.


End file.
